reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Darnley
Lord Darnley, Henry Stuart, is one of the main characters and main antagonist in the final season. A nobleman with a blood-claim to the English throne. He became Mary’s second husband, a union which could take down Elizabeth, giving the couple not just one nation, but two. Early Life His ancestors were originally Scottish but betrayed the Scottish crown for the English. He has a blood claim to the English throne Throughout the Series Season Four Lord Darnley makes his first appearance in With Friends Like These. Personality Much like the late, great Francis, Darnley has a “wildly ambitious mother whose love hinges entirely on his ability to secure a crown,” though his own ambition should not be underestimated. Darnley´s mothers ambition passed on to him through the series as he repeatedly asked Mary for the crown matrimonial. After being denied his request he took it upon himself to ensure his rule after his wife died. As the couple was planning to make a move on England Darnley had another plan to get Mary to sign the contract. Darnley threated the Queen of Scotland but with the time Darnley gave her to make a choice she foiled his plan. His major importance was to Lady Kira White whom he had a short sexual relationship with but it is now to gainging power and making sure he does not loose it once Mary. Physical Appearance Darnley has brown hair Relationships Mary Stuart They married for political power since Darnley have relative bloodline to both of England and Scottish throne, which pose a threat to Elizabeth. Darnley and Mary loved each other for the time when Kira was away and married. But after Kira came back, he had an affair with her and Mary said she will presume with the marriage, but Darnley will be her husband in name only. Lady Keira: She was Darnley's lover. However, Darnley's mother Lady Lennox managed to destroy their relationship and Keira ended up marrying a Lord. Later, Keira travels to Scotland secretly to be with Darnley. She was to be escorted out of Scotland by Mary's brother, James, but dies after accidentally getting hit by a frightened horse. It was later revealed that she was also ill with a fever. This all happens in "Uncharted Waters", Season 4 Ep. 8. Appearances Trivia *He will be one of Mary's new love interests in Season Four. *He is Mary's half-cousin, as they share a grandmother, Margaret Tudor. Margaret married in 1503 to James IV, and their son was Mary's father. Margaret married for the second time to Archibald Douglas, and their daughter was Darnley's mother. *He was named Henry by his mother, who named him after her uncle, Henry VIII. *His mother, Margaret Douglas, was once chosen by Mary I to be her successor instead of Elizabeth I or Mary. *His full name is Henry Stuart, Lord Darnley. *His claim to the English throne is through his mother and his claim to the Scottish throne is through his father, Matthew Stuart. Gallery |-|Episode Stills= RE403a 0280b.jpg RE404C 0276b.jpg RE404C 0322b.jpg RE405a 0075b.jpg RE405a 0204b.jpg RE406a_0047b.jpg RE406b_0209b.jpg RE408a 0016b.jpg RE409a 0279b.jpg RE409a_0306b.jpg RE409a 0336b.jpg RE411a_0001b.jpg RE411a_0160b.jpg RE411b_0672b.jpg RE412a_0211b.jpg RE412a_0238b.jpg RE413a_9833b.jpg RE413b_0205b.jpg RE413b_0310b.jpg RE414B_0917b.jpg RE415a_0374b.jpg RE415b_0031b.jpg RE415b_0182b.jpg RE415b_0303b.jpg |-|Screencaps= See Also Category:Character Category:Season Four Character Category:Male Character Category:English Category:Noble Category:King Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased